The Drive
by zozobee
Summary: Jane Bennet forces her sister Lizzy to join her and her new boyfriend on a ski trip. Only problem? It's a twelve-hour drive to the mountain, and Charlie Bingley insists on bringing his best friend, introverted and obnoxious Will Darcy. Super-duper short modern AU—maybe three or four chapters—roadtrip style.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Lizzy! You almost ready?" Lizzy groaned, throwing a final pair of shoes into her bag and zipping it shut.

"Yeah, almost."

"Don't sound too excited," Jane said, slipping into her room. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Twelve hours in the car with you, your boyfriend, and his random friend who I've never met? Yeah, it's gonna be amazing."

"Just pretend you're gonna enjoy it. We're going skiing."

"I don't even like skiing."

"Fine, but you're my sister and I'm forcing you to come. The boys'll be here soon, and then we're gonna go."

"I can't believe you're bringing Lydia," Lizzy said. Lydia, who must have heard her name, came scrabbling into the room, panting. Jane scooped up the dog, who began to lick her face exuberantly.

"Lydia will be fine in the car, and we don't really have anyone we can leave her with."

"What about Mom and Dad?" she said. Jane laughed.

"If we leave her with Mom, she'll be married to the dog across the street within a week." Jane heard a honk outside and ran to the window. She waved down to whom Lizzy could only assume were the boys, then turned to Lizzy.

"Put a smile on your face. This is gonna be fun," she said, wrapping Lizzy into a hug. "Come on, you should come meet the boys." Lizzy grabbed her bag, shrugged into her coat, and locked the door to the apartment. She couldn't think of a more miserable way to spend ten hours.

She walked down the stairs and pushed open the door, shying away from the blast of cool air. She dropped her bag on the ground and rubbed her hands together. Jane was laughing easily. She and Charlie had only been together a few months, but everyone was convinced they were to be married. Jane, as if noticing her sister for the first time, broke into a smile.

"Lizzy! You've met Charlie, but I don't think you've ever met Darcy."

"Can't say I've had the pleasure." The other boy seemed to be ignoring her, so she shifted focus. "Hey, Charlie, how's it going?"

"Good, good. I'm so glad you decided to come with us."

"It wasn't like I had much of a choice," she said nudging her sister.

"Stop it, you're gonna love it." She paused. "Well, since we're all here, we might as well get loaded up. Any last things people need to get?"

The group chorused that they were all set, though Darcy had yet to say a word. Charlie heaved Lizzy's bag into the back of the car, then slid into the driver's seat. The doors were closed, the radio turned on, and the car pulled out onto the road.

_Hour One_

Charlie's car was a huge black SUV. Lizzy had been late to claim a seat and, as such, had gotten stuck in the back with Darcy. A man she'd never met. Awesome.

"Hey, I'm Lizzy." After a moment, she got her reply.

"Darcy."

"No, Lizzy," she said, laughing to herself. His brows furrowed, then relaxed as he got the joke.

"Funny."

"I try to be," she said, determined to make him as uncomfortable as he was making her. "How long have you known Charlie?"

"A few years now. He was my roommate freshman year."

"You guys are both seniors now, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What're you majoring in?"

"English and business."

"Odd double."  
"Two things I'm passionate about." Lizzy quirked an eyebrow.

"You're passionate about business?"

"It's important that I learn it."

"Dad wanted you to get a real degree?" He looked out the window.

"Something like that." He seemed to want to let the conversation go, but Lizzy wasn't one for giving up easy.

"I'm planning on being an English major too."

"What year are you?"

"I'm a sophomore. I know it's weird that I live with my sister, but she scored a sweet apartment and I'm totally one for taking advantage of that. She's too nice to let me stay with her, but I help her take care of Lydia and it all evens out…and I'm babbling."

"So you are," he said, looking out the window again. She rolled her eyes and turned to Charlie, who had reached a pause in his conversation with Jane.

"Is he always this hard to talk to?" Charlie laughed.

"He's always uncomfortable in new situations. You should've seen him when we first moved in. I thought he was going to turn around and head right back to Manhattan." Lizzy's head whipped back to Darcy.

"You're from Manhattan?"

"Yes."

"I've always wanted to live there. After school, you know? Or maybe Brooklyn. I'm not sure."

"We grew up about an hour away from campus," Jane said, petting Lydia's head.

"Must've been interesting growing up in the South," Charlie said. His Boston accent rang out as he said it.

"It's odd," Lizzy replied. "People think it must've been horribly different that growing up anywhere else, but I can't imagine it was all that odd. Just warmer all year round."

"Can't imagine what Darce'd say to that. He's born and bred Upper East Side. House in the Hamptons, whole nine yards."

"Really," Lizzy said. "We should've taken his jet instead of spending the entire time in the car."

"It was otherwise occupied this week," Darcy replied quietly.

_Hour Two_

Lizzy stretched into the seat and kicked off her shoes. After Darcy's joke—at least she thought it was a joke—about the private plane, most of the conversation had drifted off. She had pulled a book from her bag, but could only read in small bursts while in the car. She admitted that it was one of her larger flaws. She looked over. Darcy didn't seem to have that problem.

"What'cha reading?" she asked.

"Just some stuff for my capstone," he replied.

"What's the thesis? I'm scouting for ideas about mine." He raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say you were only a sophomore?"

"I like to plan ahead," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "You were saying?"

"It's an examination of narrative authority and autonomy of the reader."

"So, Calvino." Darcy turned to look at her.

"How did you…"

"Well, aside from the fact that you're currently reading _If on a winter's night a traveler-_" he shut his book, "it was a lucky guess, but I've read my share of him. I actually wrote a paper on the book as Calvino's confession of failure."

"I would say it's a bit of a jump to connect Flannery and Calvino."

"Not in the slightest," she said, taking a sip from a bottle of water. "There's an interview he did with his translator that implies exactly that." Darcy rolled his eyes and reopened his book.

_Hour Three_

Lizzy plugged into her headphones and stared out the window. They were beginning to make their way north, and it was starting to show. Trees were losing their leaves, the green slowly melting out of the landscape. But they still had twelve hours or so to go. She slumped into her seat and looked at the boy next to her.

He was tall. Really tall. He was that absurd sort of Tim-Burton-Tall that bent and contorted to fit into the seat. He was slender, legs curled up in their corduroys, with narrow feet in striped socks. Even he had given in to the temptation of taking off his shoes.

He wore a gray t shirt. A dark grey that somehow matched his eyes, a crystalline blue framed in long lashes that matched dark hair just too long. It had been combed back earlier that day but, now, it was starting to escape, tendrils flicking down to touch his ears. In a word, he was gorgeous. Shame he was such a dick. Lizzy looked back out the window and fell asleep. She didn't wake up until

_Hour Five_

Lizzy felt the car slow. Charlie had pulled off the highway in search of lunch. The GPS said there was a Subway around, and no one was really in the mood to search for a fine dining experience. They parked and piled into the restaurant. Lizzy pulled her sister aside.

"You have to help me," she pleaded.

"What's up?"

"He's impossible. I don't know how I'm gonna last the car ride, much less spend a week with him skiing. I don't even like skiing."

"You've never been skiing."

"But it's all snowy!"

"Just read a book or something. Or listen to music. Or go to sleep."

"I already did all of those things."

"He's a friend of Charlie's," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "He can't really be that bad. Come on, we should order." Jane smiled and tugged on her sister's coat. Lizzy followed her and ordered. Turkey with everything except black olives. They piled back into the car. Jane and Charlie fell back into conversation. Lizzy shifted in her seat to face Darcy.

"What d'ya get?" she asked, taking a bite of her own sandwich.

"Turkey, no olives." She looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Too salty, or just a weird personal preference."

"I've never liked them. What'd you get?" he asked, eyes brightening with the question.

"Same thing, actually. Can't stand the sight of olives." She could've sworn she had seen the slightest of smiles on his lips as she spoke, but this was Will Darcy. Will Darcy didn't smile, right?

_Hour Six_

Lizzy slurped at the last of the ice in her drink. Jane had fallen asleep and Darcy was reading. She leaned forward.

"How're you doing?" Charlie grinned.

"Alright. We need to stop for gas in a bit."

"Getting tired? I could drive for a bit…"

"Nah, I'm fine. I like driving." Lizzy smiled.

"Good, I was worried I might have to put my money where my mouth is."

"Not a fan of piloting a vehicle?"

"Not particularly. I'm much better at sitting in the passenger seat and annoying you with my music choices."

"I doubt you could annoy me with your music."

"Challenge accepted," she said, reaching forward and switching out Charlie's iPod for hers. Immediately, Ke$ha began to blare. Charlie shrugged and smiled.

"I don't mind." Lizzy frowned and shuffled to Bon Iver, then looked at Charlie.

"Anything?"

"It's a little more chill than what I usually listen to, but I don't mind it. If you enjoy it, I enjoy it."

"How selfless can you get," she said.

"Well, I'm Jesus," he said, straight-faced. Lizzy laughed, waking Jane up.

"Oh, Lizzy. Why are you making us listen to this? Don't torture them."

"Charlie says he doesn't mind it." Jane looked to the backseat.

"You should see the look on his face then," she said, settling into her seat and attempting to go back to sleep. Lizzy looked back at Darcy, whose face was an odd mix of pain and something else she couldn't identify. It couldn't be pleasure. Darcy didn't believe in happiness. She'd heard so from Jane herself.

"Jane just doesn't like my taste in music," Lizzy said.

"And what is your taste in music?" Darcy asked.

"Not very good, I'm afraid. I have a nasty habit of listening to just about anything."

"I wouldn't call that a bad thing," Darcy said, shrugging and pulling out a phone.

"Most people call indiscriminate taste a flaw," Lizzy replied.

"I wouldn't. It pertains to me."

"And you're flawless."

"Of course not. I just don't consider my music taste to be the main one."

"And what is it?" Lizzy asked.

"Pride," Charlie called from the front seat.

"Beauty," Jane said, getting a laugh and a smile from Charlie.

"No, much worse than those."

"You're making it sound like you murder people in your spare time," Lizzy said.

"Nothing like that. There's pride I'll admit to, sure, though not to the bounds as it allows me to accept that second flaw."

"Spit out, man. You could have just said long-windedness, if that's what you were going for."

"I don't forgive. Ever," he said, rather simply. The smile fell from Lizzy's face.

"That is a genuine flaw. I cannot mock you for it.

The conversation petered out after that.

_Hour Seven_

Lizzy pulled out her laptop and began to watch a movie, taking care of

_Hour Eight_

And

_Hour Nine_

Jo slept, Charlie drove, and Darcy typed at his laptop. Business, presumably.

_Hour Ten_

Charlie stopped for gas again. Jane went into the mini-mart, leaving Darcy and Lizzy by themselves.

"Two thirds of the way there ain't shabby," she said, stretching.

"We should go for a walk," he said. "Stretch out our legs."

"Ok," she said, immediately regretting her acquiescence. She and he slipped out of the car and walked around the mini-mart.

"So," she said.

"So," he replied.

"You excited to go skiing?"

"Charlie's house up there is extraordinarily nice. Makes for a very pleasant vacation."

"I'm excited. I've never been to Vermont." He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Well, I'm sure you go up all the time on your jet, but us mere mortals usually stay pretty close to where we're from."

"I can't imagine going to school so close to home."

"Some of us don't have much of a choice," she replied, shortness audible on her breath. The confusion on his face beckoned for explanation.

"My dad's a professor there, and it's the best school my dad could really afford to pay for. It's not all too common that two sisters end up at the same school on pure coincidence."

Darcy wasn't entirely sure how to reply. Lizzy cleared her face and continued to speak.

"So, you have a girlfriend?" Darcy colored.

"Not at present."

"In the past?"

"It's uncomfortable to talk about."

"I'm all ears." Perhaps it wasn't healthy that she delighted in Darcy's discomfort.

"Her name was Caroline."

"I'm not sure how that's awkw—"

"Caroline Bingley," he finished. Lizzy couldn't help laughing.

"Really? Oh my Go—How are you guys still friends?"

"He understood the situation."

"I'd be happy to hear it," she said. He stiffened.

"I've only just met you, you know."

"Sometimes it's easiest to talk to people you don't know."

"Well, she…uh." He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "She cheated on me."

"Really? Can't imagine anyone cheating on you."

"How am I supposed to take that."

"You're not unattractive. Not like you need someone like me to tell you that." Darcy smiled.

"Thanks."

"How long ago was it?"

"Eight months or so. It's been rough. Charlie's been very good about it. I don't think they were ever on really great terms."

"Still, it must be sort of hard."

"I guess," he said, staring intently at the ground. Lizzy strained for conversation.

"So, you've been up to Charlie's place?"

"Yeah, we go almost every year."

"Must be fun though, I have to admit I'm not the best of skiers. I've only ever been a few times, and never this far north."

"It's not too difficult," Darcy replied. They had finished their lap of the gas station just as Charlie pulled the pump from the car.

"Says the master. He puts everyone around him to shame. It's an injustice, I tell you."

"Surely he can't be that good," Lizzy said, smiling.

"He is. It's horrible to watch. You guys all set?"

"One sec, can I just talk to Jane for a minute?"

"Course."

"We'll be right back," Lizzy said, dragging her sister to the mini-mart.

"Ok," she started. "Is Darcy seeing anyone right now?"

"You interested? I'm sure he'd love to—"

"No, not for me. Yuck. It's just that he told me some sob story about how his last girlfriend cheated on him."

"I don't know," Jane said, scratching her head. "He hasn't really dated anyone since Charlie and I got together, and I didn't really know them before that, so… I mean, it's possible. He plays his cards pretty close to the chest, you know?"

"It's just…it sounded like a line." Jane raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't think so."

"He just…I just don't like him."

"You're welcome to that, but it might be true."

"Please, who would cheat on that? He's not unattractive."

"It could be true."

"Look at you," Lizzy said, knocking her sister in the shoulder. "Always inclined to believe the best in people."

"Sometimes it's true," Jane said, shrugging. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Lizzy replied, walking back to the car.

_Hour Eleven_

_ "_Charlie," Lizzy moaned, flopping against her seat," are we there yet?"

"Nearly so, about two hours left."

Lizzy groaned.

"On what planet does that mean almost there?"

"We could play a game," Jane suggested.

"You'll have to be quiet," Lizzy said. "Darcy's sleeping." Jane looked into the back seat, where Darcy was splayed out, eyes closed.

"I'm not sleeping," he said. "I'm forming my thoughts."

"What could you possibly have to think about? We're on vacation."

"I'm having a personal crisis."

"Perhaps if you talk it out?"

"No," he said simply. Lizzy rolled her eyes and tried to go to sleep. She didn't succeed.

_Hour Twelve_

Lizzy had stared out the window for the better part of the past hour. Her eyes had begun to glaze over, losing their focus. The world outside became a blur of snow and trees, and she barely noticed when they turned off of the highway. She started as she noticed.

"Charlie."

"Yes?"

"Are we almost there?"

"No more than twenty minutes. We made good time." Lizzy squealed, ignoring the slightest of dirty looks from Darcy.

"I'm so excited. Can we go skiing tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. Once we get to the house, we'll set everything up and order some food, and we'll head out to the mountain first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh, I'm so excited. Thanks so much for letting me come."

"As I recall," Jane said, "I nearly had to drag you along."

"Quiet. I'm happy now." The group discussed what to order for dinner until they pulled up in front of the quintessential ski chalet. Two stories in dark wood. Lizzy jumped out of the car to stretch her legs. The boy unloaded the bags from the car, despite Lizzy's protestations. Charlie unlocked the door and let them all in. He and Jane would be taking the master suite upstairs, leaving Lizzy and Darcy with the two smaller bedrooms.

"I'm sorry they're connected, but the place only has two bathrooms upstairs. Just remember to lock both doors when you're using."

"It won't be a problem," Lizzy said. "Thanks again for all of this."

"Please," Charlie said. "It's nothing. I'm just glad to have someone around who enjoys it." Lizzy smiled and started to unpack. The room was small, but perfectly adequate. The house was cold but, thanks to the roaring fire Charlie had set downstairs, was starting to warm. Lizzy threw on an extra sweater and walked downstairs, where Jane was investigating the state of the fridge and pantry.

"There's a bunch of stuff we need to get if we're gonna be here for a week. And I need to take Lydia for a walk. She's going crazy."

"I don't mind going to the store. I feel like I need to do something to earn my keep."

"Lizzy, it's not like you have any idea where the store is. And, honestly, with your sense of direction, you'd get lost even with the GPS."

"I don't mind going with her." The two girls turned to the source of the voice. Lizzy inwardly groaned and grabbed the keys off of the table.

"Ok, Darce. You're driving."

**Author's Note: Something sort of new for me. This is gonna be really short, no more than five chapters, but I'm liking the character of a younger Lizzy and Darcy. Hmm. Maybe I'll write a longer one after all this. **

**Reviews much adored, as always.**

**Much love and best wishes, **

**Zoe**


	2. Chapter 2

The pair slid into the car. It was still warm from the drive up.

"So," she said, hoping to start some sort of conversation. She hated her need for incessant babble.

"So."

Lizzy huffed.

"How're your studies going?" he asked.

"Fine. Lots of English, but I'm sure you know how that is."

"What're you taking this semester?"

"Shakespearean Comedy, Shakespearean tragedy, some bull shit science course to get rid of a few requirements, and a creative writing class."

"Creative writing?"

"Yeah," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Any particular reason?"

"I don't want to say."

"Sometimes it's easier to talk to strangers." She rolled her eyes as he parroted her words back to her, ignoring the grin that had slid onto his face.

"Well, I sort of want to be a writer when I graduate. I mean, obviously it's probably not going to happen, but I'd love to screen write or do novels or really anything. I don't really have any other marketable skills, and it just seems like the best thing to do." Her monologue was interrupted as they pulled up to a general store. She slid out of the car before he could ask her another question and walked into the market.

The store was small, but seemed to have everything they would need. Jane had slipped Lizzy a list of what to get. She was picking out apples when Darcy caught up with her.

"Anything you need me to get?" he asked. She consulted the list.

"Well, we need milk and eggs. If you wanna get that, I'll get all the vegetables."

"What are we having for dinner?" Lizzy frowned and shot a text to Jane. She heard back moments later.

"Charlie ordered pizza. We've been instructed to pick it up, so we should probably be quick here. Is there anything specific we should get for breakfast?"

"If we have eggs, I'll go get some bacon. If they have avocados and tomatoes, pick some of those up. I'll get bread."

"Sounds good to me," she said. He nodded and went off to gather his purchases. She almost had to laugh at how domestic they were being.

She gathered apples, tomatoes, avocadoes, onions, and potatoes happily. She'd always felt comfortable in supermarkets. She would have started to hum if that hadn't been so ridiculous.

After ten minutes or so, she met Darcy in front of the store. He piled everything onto the conveyer belt and paid with an Amex Black. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Part of me going to the story was to thank Charlie for letting us stay here."

"It's no trouble," he said, voice deepened. The cashier giggled and printed his receipt. They got back into the car and drove to pick up pizza.

"So," she said, "Since you know all about my future, it's only fair that you tell me about yours."

"It's complicated."

"You know, when you call everything complicated, it starts to lose its meaning."

"It actually is complicated."

"Feel free to tell me."

"My father owned a rather large company that I'm currently being groomed to take over." The cogs in Lizzy's head finally clicked together.

"Wait, you're Will Darcy? As in, Fitzwilliam Darcy? The son of Andrew Darcy, who—"

"Yes. You needn't continue listing familial accomplishments." Lizzy sat back in her chair.

"Wow. Weird that I didn't put that together." She paused for a minute. "Sorry about your dad."

"It's been a year. I'm starting to get used to it." There were a few moments of silence.

"So I guess that explains the business degree."

"It's important that I continue my family's work," he said curtly. She raised an eyebrow and looked out the window. They reached the pizza place. Darcy said he'd only be a moment. Lizzy elected to stay in the car. As soon as he was gone, she called Jane.

"Hello," she said in her sing-song voice.

"Why didn't you tell me Darcy was…well, Will Darcy."

"I thought you knew."

"No, I did not know that I just spent the last thirteen hours talking to the heir of a multi-billion dollar media company."

"I don't see why this is important to you."

"It isn't. It's not like I would've treated him differently. It's just—"

"Lizzy, what?"

"I told him I wanted to write."

"You tell a lot of people you want to write, and it's not exactly untrue."

"Well, yeah, but he's gonna think I'm asking for him to publish something of mine or something."

"I really don't think he's gonna think that."

"But what if he thinks I'm just trying to get a favor out of him?"

"Why wouldn't you want him to think that?"

"Don't turn this around on me. Maybe people have taken advantage of him in the past."

"I thought you thought that was a line."

"I do think it was a line. And I think he's an asshole."

"He's not an asshole."

"Why do you insist people aren't assholes?"

"Because, usually, when you call someone an asshole, it's not really representative of who they actually are."

"But he's not…he's not nice."

"Just because he's not explicitly nice doesn't mean he's an asshole."

"He refuses to carry a conversation."

' "Frankly, I've been listening to the two of you and I don't think that's actually the case."

"Jane."

"Lizzy."

"I just… Shit, he's coming back. I have to go. But keep in mind, I'm still mad at you."

"Bye Lizzy!" Lizzy hung up just as Darcy opened the door. He handed her the pizzas.

"Sorry that took so long. There was a bit of a line."

"It wasn't that long. I had to make a call, so it all works out." She cleared her throat. "So, you must spend a lot of time up here."

"It's nice to get away from everything. Charlie's…relaxed, which is more than I can say for a lot of people. He makes for a pretty good vacation."

"You guys seem pretty close."

"I like to think that we are." The conversation slowed until they got back to the house. They had just finished unloading the groceries when Jane returned from her walk with Lydia.

"Oh, thank you guys so much for doing that. I would've gone, but Lydia really needed to get some exercise."

"I'm shocked she was that quiet on the trip," Lizzy said. "She's usually a nuisance." The dog yapped, as if to prove Lizzy's point.

"Oh, don't be so mean to my sweetheart."

"You called?" Charlie said as he swung into the room. Jane giggled.

"You should thank your friend for bringing you food," she said.

"I am wholeheartedly grateful," Charlie said, pulling plates down from the cabinets. "Pizza is my saving grace." Jane swatted him on the arm, and Charlie kissed her on the cheek. Darcy stuffed his hands into his pockets. Lizzy clapped her hands together.

"Charlie, what do you have to drink around here?"

"Check the basement," he said, pulling silverware from drawers. "We keep just about everything down there." Lizzy gave a salute and went down the stairs. The house had a fairly stocked wine cellar, but Lizzy was more interested in the craft beer selection.

"Anything in particular we should take?" she called up the stairs.

"Whatever you want, feel free to grab it," he replied. She pulled a few six packs and trudged back up the stairs. Charlie had already started to heap pizza onto his plate.

"Charlie, you got a bottle opener?"

"Yeah, one sec." He took a bite of pizza and stood, then rummaged around in the drawer, finally producing one. "Here you are."

"Thanks dear," Lizzy said, sitting down and taking a piece of pizza. She crossed her legs under the table and began to eat.

Conversation flowed easily, more easily as the beer was drunk and wine was opened. They talked of classes, of majors, of skiing. They retired to the living room, splayed on couches, Jane splayed on Charlie's lap. Lydia was nipping at Darcy's heels. He scooped her up and set her on his lap.

"Oh, Darcy, you don't have to enable her," Jane said.

"It's fine. I like dogs," he said, patting her head. Lydia yapped, turned in a circle, and promptly fell asleep.

"Guys, thanks so much for doing all this," Lizzy said. She had a tendency to get sentimental when confronted with alcohol.

"It's no trouble, really."

"Ok," she said happily, settling even deeper into the couch. Her legs, when stretched out, just nearly touched Darcy. She pulled a blanket over her legs.

"I could get used to this," she said, her eyes going bleary. It was warm, and she was happy.

"Really, Charlie, thanks," Jane said.

"Don't mention it," Charlie said, an easy grin climbing across his face. In a voice an octave deeper, "You can thank me later." Jane smiled.

"Well, chaps. Seems I'm off to bed. Night, Darcy. Night, Lizzy. See you in the morning." Jane stood and walked up the stars. Charlie smiled, bid his adieus, and followed her. Lizzy yawned.

"You gonna do anything tonight?"

"Besides attempting to ignore the sounds emanating from their room?" he replied. Lizzy giggled.

"I mean it. Are you gonna do anything interesting or should I go to bed?" His face flushed, though she didn't notice.

"I'm probably just gonna read a bit."

"For your project?"

"It requires a lot of reading."

"But you're on vacation."

"After I finish vacation, I have to go back to class."

"But that's such a boring way to look at it."

"You seem determined to achieve a point."

"I'm not trying to achieve a point."

"Then pray tell, what is your purpose?"

"Entertaining myself. I'm bored, drunk, and sleepy. So, entertain me."

"I don't have much to say," he said, sinking into the couch. Lizzy sat up and crossed her legs under her.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean?"

"I mean, why do you think you don't have anything to say?"

"I don't enjoy talking, and very little of what comes out of my mouth is actually worthwhile."

"I find that hard to believe." She struggled to focus through the fuzzy glow in her brain.

"I wouldn't waste your breath trying to get me to speak."

"You're boring me. I'm bored now."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said, springing up, stumbling slightly, and recovering herself. "I'm going to bed. Night night, Darcy." She skipped up the stairs, neglecting to wait for his reply.

She got into her pajamas, attempted to read a few pages of a book, failed, and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Lizzy shot up in bed. What the hell was that? That…that noise. It was like…

She shook her head. No, she was being ridiculous.

The noise came back.

She threw off her covers and ran into the bathroom. Still drunk, she tripped over the bathmat and smacked into the wall. Her head began to spin. She stood, still terrified. What was that noise?

She opened the door to leave but…no. Why was Darcy in her bed? She walked over and poked him. He groaned and started to stir. His eyes opened and he looked at her.

"Lizzy?"

"Darcy."

"What?"

"You need to get out of my bed."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're in my bed and you need to get out."

"I am not in your bed," he said, rubbing his forehead. He looked good when he had just woken up. Bastard.

"Then…" she paused, as if struggling for the words. Darcy looked at her, looked at the bathroom, and began to laugh. Loud guffaws at a deep, throaty decibel.

"You…you…" he could barely speak for laughing. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's not that funny. It's really not that funny. Stop laughing." He kept laughing.

"You thought…I can't believe…" he said, continuing to laugh. She sat down on his bed.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"What that thump in the night also you?"

"One of them," she said, curling her knees into her chest, "but there was this loud noise and I went to the bathroom to see if it was coming from there and then I fell and now I'm here but there was this noise and I don't know what to do." He took a deep breath.

"You wanna go check downstairs and see if something's going on?" She nodded, and he stood. He really was tall, more than a foot taller than her. His hair, once coiffed, now stuck out in odd angles. He ran a hand through it, flexing his arm in the process. Shame he was so attractive, considering he was such an ass. Didn't he have to be? Why else would that girl have cheated on him?

They walked downstairs.

"I think it might be a robber, or a murderer. Or maybe a bear got into the hou—" Lizzy stopped in her tracks, and it was all Darcy could do not to start laughing again. There, looking downright guilty next to some overturned chairs, was Lydia. This time, it was Lizzy who started to laugh.

"I'm insane. I'm absolutely, utterly insa—"

Her words were cut off by Darcy's mouth.

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave y'all on such a cliffhanger, but I want to take some time with the bit that's coming next. This may end up being a bit longer than I previously anticipated, but we'll see how it goes. Do you guys want to see more of these short form ones, or more of the long ones I usually do. As always, totally open to suggestions if you have anything in particular you want to read. Lord knows I need all the motivation I can get to do these things. **

**Next chappie should be up in a few days, so three cheers for that. **

**As always, much love and best wishes,**

**Zoe**


	3. Chapter 3

She fell into the kiss, arms reaching around, pulling him closer. For a few seconds it was bliss. Then, she realized what was happening. She pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He looked confused.

"I think its pretty self explanatory, isn't it?" he took a step closer. She took a step back.

"I have to say something," he said, staring intently at the floor. "I like you. A lot. I know we're different years, different heights, different…well, different everything. But talking to you today was the first time I've felt alive in almost a year. It's fated to end badly, these sorts of things always are, but I'm starting to think I might—"

"No. No, I… I don't like you."

"Excuse me?" he said, face snapping up and eyes darkening with something other than lust.

"This won't work. You're arrogant, obnoxious. You refuse to carry a conversation with anyone, and you must be seriously screwed up for someone to cheat on you. That is, if she even existed, which I find kind of hard to believe considering you're currently on vacation with you alleged ex's brother. Not to mention your family."

"My family," he said, eyebrows knitting together.

"Yes, your family. Never mind the frankly ostentatious wealth and housing—"

"What do you think you know of my family?" he interrupted. She continued.

"But frankly, their politics and coverage of late have been entirely reprehensible. There's no real news, no real coverage. It's pandering."

"You know nothing of which you speak. Not to mention that the actions of my father's company reflect very little on me."

"It doesn't matter. How did you phrase it? These things are fated to end badly? Let's get that over with now," she said, turning on her heel and stalking up to bed. She slammed the door as quietly as she could, making sure she was in her room this time. She sat on the bed.

Oh my God. Oh…my GOD! He had kissed her. Truly and properly kissed her. She hadn't been kissed like that in…actually, she wasn't sure if she'd ever been kissed like that.

No, she couldn't be thinking like this. This was Darcy. Will Darcy. Fitzwilliam Darcy, whom she had met less than 24 hours ago. And he had kissed her. She pressed her fingers to her lips, then curled into the fetal position in her bed.

She wasn't sure why she hated him so much. He was arrogant, sure, and stand-offish. He didn't like to talk, and he was sort of rude.

Her head pounded as the alcoholic haze began to fade away.

Then again, he kissed well. And he was attractive, and an English major. And Lord knows her mother would be ecstatic if she got together with a future billionaire.

She heard a soft knock on her door.

"Lizzy, can I come in?"

"Yeah," she breathed. The door crept open, and she felt him sit on the foot of the bed. She burrowed into the blankets.

"I need to say something. Address what you've said to me.

"I'm quiet, always have been. My mother died when I was young, and my father was always in the public eye. Always wondering who his next flame was going to be. I was always taught not to speak to reporters, to strangers, to anyone, for fear of saying the wrong thing, of disgracing the family name. It's probably why I don't connect to people well. I guess that explains why I come across as arrogance, as prideful. As to their line of reporting, my father's been dead for a year, and I have little to do with what is said. To their journalistic integrity, I have no excuse." He took a deep breath, then continued.

" I met Caroline on one of these vacations. I was a sophomore, she was a senior in high school. It was ill advised on all counts. To this day, I consider it one of my greater lapses in judgment. We dated long distance while she was in school. Her family was more that happy to facilitate the connection, it being an advantageous association. Me being friends with Charlie became icing on the cake. She ended up at school not too far away, but made a series of decisions that…that excluded me from her future. It was Charlie who told me. He had gone to surprise her at school and… I'm not sure if there's anything else to say. You can check with him if you don't believe me."

"Did you love her?" she asked, refusing to raise her head from her pillow.

"No. I don't think so. Looking back, it couldn't have been love." He paused. "Is there anything I have left to say?" Lizzy stayed silent.

"I'm sorry," he said, voice soft and deep. "I won't bother you again." He stood and padded back to his room. Lizzy curled tighter into a ball.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. She lay in bed for hours, tossing and turning. Praying for sleep to come, but it wouldn't listen. She grew hot, then cold, restless. Her mind turning and spinning, her body nearly aching. Finally, around seven, she got out of bed. It was late in the season, and the sun had started to come up. She dressed herself quickly, walked downstairs, and went outside. Her feet sank into the deep snow, the jeans above her boots getting wet. She shivered, but she kept walking. The only sound she really heard was Lydia yapping in the distance.

There was a stream that ran behind the house. She walked closer, staring over the bank into the water. It was mostly frozen, with clumps of snow floating in the few spots of flowing water. She was mesmerized for a few moments before snapping to attention. It was far too cold to be outside. She walked around for a while before heading back to the house.

When she got back, Charlie was awake and reading on the couch.

"Wow," she said, slipping her boots off. "You're an early riser."

"Nasty habit. Besides, I could say that about you," he said. "How was your walk?"

"Nice. I needed to think a little bit. It's gorgeous out there."

"Yeah, I'm partial to it. By the way, sometimes the wind'll blow the door open, so just make sure you shut it all the way when you go out."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No worries. We're in the 'no harm, no foul' category."

"Excellent." She walked upstairs, put on a fresh pair of jeans, grabbed a book, then walking downstairs and plopping down next to Charlie.

"So, what're you reading?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't stack up to the two of you."

"Any reading is good reading."

"Well, when you put it like that…" he said smiling and closing the book so she could see the cover. Roddy Doyle's _Barrytown Trilogies. _

"Oh, I've read those. I really enjoyed them. He wrote some other good stuff. Paddy Clarke is pretty good, but I feel like Barrytown is what people really think about when they think about Doyle. He really opened up modern Irish novels." Charlie smiled.

"You seem to know a little bit about everything." Lizzy sat back and crossed her legs, her socks tingling slightly with static.

"Isn't that the saying? Know a something about everything and everything about something?"

"I guess, but it's odd to see accomplishment in someone so young."

"And how exactly does one define true accomplishment?" she asked playfully.

"Well, as my sister would say—mind you, entirely describing herself—an accomplished woman must be beautiful, tall, slender. She must have a sense of humor about herself, though not in a manner as to be overbearing. She must dress well and expensively, with taste. She must be well traveled, speak languages, but never without the sense of superiority that her native tongue is king."

"She seems to leave a few things out."

"I couldn't agree with you more. If I were asked, I'd add a few things. She must go through life happy, with propensity for joy and an ability to see the best in situations."

"I can see why you picked my sister."

"Your sister," Charlie said, stretching back and crossing his arms behind his head, "is absolutely and undeniably perfect." Lizzy smiled at the praise of her sister, though felt compelled to protest Charlie's idea of accomplishment.

"Even you seem to leave things out," she said.

"I couldn't agree more," they heard from behind them.

"Darcy," Charlie said, smiling as he saw his friend. "You're up early."

"Couldn't sleep," he said, siting across from them. Lizzy couldn't bear to meet his gaze

"Anything I can help with?" Charlie asked earnestly.

"I don't think so."

"We were just talking about what makes an accomplished woman," Charlie said.

"I think it futile to ponder," Darcy said slowly.

"You can't think of anything that you look for in a woman?" Darcy thought for a moment before a slow grin spread across his face.

"A pair of fine eyes and a propensity for extensive reading," he said, looking over to Lizzy, who had finally managed to break her staring contest with the floor. She flushed furiously. If Charlie noticed the remark, he kept a straight face.

"Well," Lizzy said, standing. "Since we're mostly all up, I'll start making breakfast. Jane always wakes up when she smells pancakes."

"I'll help," Darcy said springing up.

"I got it," she said, staring at the ground.

"Please, I insist," he replied, walking towards her and the kitchen. Charlie raised an eyebrow, but neither of the others noticed.

Once in the kitchen, Lizzy started to pull down pans and bowls. Darcy worked silently beside her, cracking eggs and frying bacon. It was only when the first batch of pancakes was off the griddle that she turned to him and spoke.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't know what you mean," he said, pulling bacon from the pan and plating it.

"You didn't have to cook with me."

"I like helping."

"You're just making things awkward."

"I don't feel awkward."

"I feel awkward."

"Can I help?"

"No, that's the point. Just…" he was looking at her, deep circles pooling under his eyes. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't look awesome."

"You sure know how to make a guy feel awesome," he said easily. Lizzy was about to speak, but Jane walked in, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey guys. Do I smell pancakes?"

"You do indeed," Lizzy said.

"Awesome," Jane replied. "I'll set the table." She grabbed plates and silverware before walking out. She poked her head back in.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Lydia?"

**Author's Note: Ta da. Hope to get the next one up soon. **

**Much love and best wishes, **

**Zoe**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Lydia? It's no biggie, but I probably need to take her out soon." Jane yawned and went to finish setting the table. Lizzy blinked.

"Will, have you seen Lydia?" she asked. He took a minute before answering.

"Not since last night. She's probably under someone's bed somewhere. I wouldn't worry about it."

"I heard her barking after I went out for my… " She clapped her hand to her mouth. "Oh God."

"What?"

"I think she got out."

"How?"

"Well, Charlie said the door blows open sometimes, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I went out for a walk this morning, and I heard her barking, and I think she must have gotten out." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "She's tiny, and fat—you know how coyotes love fat dogs— and she's never been in the cold. At least, not cold like this. She'd gonna die and it's all gonna be my fault and Jane's gonna kill me. I'm to be killed." Darcy wrapped her in a hug, and she curled into him.

"It's going to be ok. We'll find her." The hug broke and Darcy left. Lizzy sniffled and continued to flip pancakes.

She finished and carried everything to the table, where Charlie and Jo were sitting over coffee. She sat down.

"Lizzy, thanks so much for cooking breakfast."

"Well, Will helped. I can't really take all the credit." Charlie raised an eyebrow, which caused Jane to furrow her brow.

"Speaking of _Will_, where is he?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Lizzy replied, anxiety slightly tingeing her voice. "He helped cook and then he just sort of left."

"Well, snoozer's losers, as I always say," Charlie said. "Shall we dig in?"

"Charlie, honey, wait a sec. At least give him a minute or two," Jane said, placing a hand on his. If Lizzy had been her normal self, she would have rolled her eyes at the domesticity. Charlie looked at his watch.

"I give him two minutes, then the bacon's gone," he said. Lizzy stared into her lap, finger tracing around the edge of her coffee mug. Jane looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"You ok?" Lizzy didn't respond. "Lizzy. Lizzy!" Lizzy snapped to attention.

"What?"

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." Jane looked at her, narrowing her eyes.

"No you aren't."

"Jane. Stop."

"Lizzy—'

"Don't do this. I don't want to do this."

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're older sister-ing."

"That's what older sisters do when younger sisters are upset."

"I'm not upset."

"I don't believe you."

"Jane, just stop."

"Should I feel uncomfortable?"

"Charlie, quiet, I'm interrogating my sister."

"Jane, you don't need to interrogate me. You really don't need to be interrogating anybody."

"What's going on? Are you worried about something?"

"No."

"Are you worried about Lydia? Lizzy, she's gonna turn up."

"I'm not worried about Lydia."

"There's no need to be," they heard as a door slammed. "I found her." Lizzy shot up and ran to the living room. There, slightly covered in snow and holding a happily panting and squealing dog, was Darcy. Will Darcy. Fitzwilliam Darcy, who had just saved her life. Or, at least, her sister's dog's life.

"How did you do that?" Lizzy asked. He shrugged and put the dog down, then started to towel her off.

"I'm good with animals."

"But you were gone for literally fifteen minutes. If you were going for proper dramatic tension, you would've taken a few hours."

"Then I would've missed breakfast," he said, standing and smiling. "I see you're back to joking." Lizzy's eyes shot back to the ground.

"You found Lydia. That's all that matters now."

"Darcy! If you don't mind gracing us with your presence, I'd love to start breakfast," they heard Charlie call. Darcy smiled and looked at Lizzy.

"We should head in there," he said.

"Yeah," she replied.

* * *

The four sat around the table. Charlie and Jane ate and laughed and smiled, while Darcy merely ate and Lizzy did nothing at all. Eventually, Jane dropped her fork.

"What is up with you two?"

"Nothing," Lizzy said, still staring into her untouched pancakes. Darcy didn't respond, as his mouth was full with a critical mass of bacon. Jane rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair.

"Fine, I won't push it. Charlie, wanna help me do the dishes? After all, these two cooked for us." Charlie smiled, grabbed one last piece of bacon, and began to clear plates.

"You guys can go sit in the living room, if you want. Rest up and digest before we head up to the mountain," Jane said with a smile. Lizzy obeyed and walked into the living room, assuming Jane and Charlie wanted a bit of space. Darcy followed her. They sat down.

"So," she said.

"So," he replied.

"Why do all of our conversations start like this?"

"Well, technically, I should be asking you, considering you're responsible for starting most of our conversations." She was quiet for a moment before she began to speak.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I was quick to judge, to say unfounded things and…you shocked me and, well, you scare me."

"I scare you?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"I mean, you're older than me—"

"Only by two years."

"You're more experienced than me—"

"Nothing that can't be changed."

"You're richer than me—"

"A minor detail."

"You're rather too tall—"

"I'll kneel," he said with a grin. She smiled despite herself.

"You're taking away all of my excuses."

"That is rather the plan. I'm trying to open up a bit more."

"Why are you treating this like a joke?"

"Because it's sort of funny."

"I owe you…I owe you so much."

"Lizzy," he said, taking her chin in his palm. "You owe me nothing."

"But Lydia."

"I'd do it over and over again. It wasn't that big a deal."

"Darcy, I—"

"Before you speak, I must have you know. My feelings are unchanged. I'm not that fickle that I'd forget how I felt a day ago. But if you want me to stop, I'll stop. We'll manage through this vacation and part as friends."

"No."

"No… what?"

"I don't want to be friends," she said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Oh," he said, his hand retreating and his eyes dropping to gaze at the floor. "That's fine. I shouldn't have expected…"

"Oh, you big idiot," she said, grin coming to her face. She pressed her lips to his, resisting the urge to crawl into his lap. At least, while they were sitting down, she had the advantage of being able to make a move.

At last, they broke.

"So, I guess that's what you meant," he said, scratching behind his ear.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. I mean, if you'll have me." He smiled, eyes lighting up as she spoke. His hair was still slightly damp from the snow, unbrushed and tousled. The dark tufts clung to his cheeks. He really was unbelievably attractive, when she took the time to look at him.

"Of course."

"Called it," they heard Charlie say from the kitchen, before Jane shushed him. The pair giggled, and kissed once more.

* * *

"Ok, I should let you all know that I've never really been skiing and thus, have absolutely no idea what to do or how to do it."

"She's just being annoying," Jane said. "Don't indulge her."

"I'm just trying to set the bar low, before anyone is shocked to see me tumble down a hill."

"Don't worry," Charlie said. "I'll push Darcy down and then the two of you can match." Lizzy laughed while Darcy rolled his eyes.

"As funny as you think, you are, Charles—"

"Stand-up ready, my friend. Well, here we are." They reached the base of the mountain and began to put their skis on. Lizzy nearly fell over, which she considered a bad sign. After much effort—some a little more than most— they skied over to the chair lift. It was only in pairs, and Lizzy and Darcy were forced to sit together, much to everyone's chagrin. The chair began to move.

"Eep, it's so high."

"It's not that high, darling." She giggled, and he frowned. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, darling," she said, feigning his voice. "Darling." She slipped back into her normal voice. "How is your voice so deep?"

"It's been that way since birth, actually. I didn't cry, but merely recited Shakespearean sonnets."

"Cute." The chair lift stopped mid-air. Presumably, someone had fallen down. Lizzy turned to look back down the mountain.

"Wow," she said. The landscape was spread out beneath them, miles and miles of white, snow-capped peaks. "You don't really get this down south. I suppose you're used to it." He turned back around to face the same view.

"It's always beautiful, no matter how much time you spend looking at it." When she turned to roll her eyes in his direction, she found he was staring at her.

"Time to turn on the charm, I suppose."

"What else would I be doing?" Lizzy scoffed and looked forward. "God, is this thing ever gonna move?"

"I hope not," he said quietly. She smiled.

"Hon, if you find me cute when I'm dressed up like a marshmallow, you're a keeper."

"I hope so," he said, smiling.

"Stop, you're making me blush," she deadpanned.

"I hope so," he said, that cheeky grin still painted on his cheeks. His eyes seemed to glow deep blue, with concentric circles of green and gold. They gained complexity every time she looked at them. His cheeks were growing pink in the cold.

Eventually, the lift started moving again and soon they reached the top of the mountain. The wind blew as they met up with Jane and Charlie.

"Hope the ride wasn't too torturous," Charlie said, grinning cheekily. Jane whacked him in the shoulder.

"Don't listen to him. So, you guys ready?"

"Umm," Lizzy said, knees shaking slightly. She really hadn't ever been a proficient skier. "Maybe you guys should go on without me and I'll met you at the bottom? I wouldn't want to hold you up."

"You two go on ahead," Darcy said, gesturing to Charlie and Jane. "We'll meet up with you later." Charlie and Jane shrugged and took off down the mountain. With them sorted, he turned to Lizzy.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "I've just never really liked skiing."

"Bad experience, or?"

"Will, don't push it." He cocked his head.

"You called me Will."

"It's your name, isn't it?"

"No one but my mother ever called me Will." Lizzy clasped her hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry—I didn't mean—"

"No. It's fine. I've missed it."

"I like it too. But seriously," she said, gesturing at the mountain. "Just go on without me. I'll take bunny hills all the way down or something."

"Lizzy, listen to me. It's gonna be ok. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I fall down the mountain and die."

"I'm serious."

"As am I. Statistically, it could happen."

"It won't." He held out his hand and smiled. "Come on, it'll be fun."

She looked up at him and smiled.

**Author's Note: And there it is! This, being super short, was actually really fun to write. I'm currently planning the next big one—don't hold your breath but it should be coming in at least the near vicinity of time—but in the mean time I might do a few more short ones like this. It's fun to drabble on with characters when you just have the time experiment with new things. Maybe I'll do Pride and Prejudice in Space, who knows?**

**As to the response to this, you guys have been amazing. There's no way I would keep writing without all of y'all supporting me and dealing with my admittedly sparse update schedule. But you have all left the most amazing reviews and inboxes, and it's really kept me going. So, thank you. I hope you like this one, and I hope you like what's coming up next. **

**As always, **

**Much love and best wishes. **

**Zoe**


End file.
